


Remembering Jane

by AvengTris



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengTris/pseuds/AvengTris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor leaves Jane to go back to Asgard, only to be called back to Earth when Loki wipes Jane’s memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jane and Thor as a couple. I think they are just superb. But recently I've become a fan of Jane/Loki, so I paid tribute to both. Hope you like!

There was screaming, pain and blood. She thought she would break from the pain. Then there was a cool graceful hand pressed against her cheek, lips pressing against her ear, whispering harsh words of promise. Then everything went back with the smooth lingering words in her ear, “Sleep well Jane.”

 

●

 

Thor drank from his cup, the mead warming his body and relaxing the tense and sore muscles of his body. But it was a poor substitute. It had been three months since he had last visited Midgard. That had been after the war with Loki and after his brother had manipulated Asgard to escape once again.

After that, Thor had needed something more then just battle or mead to help him. So he had gone back to rekindle the relationship with Jane.

Now as Thor sat feasting at the grand table with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, it just wasn’t the same. He wanted to feel her soft skin, hear her gentle laugh and listen to her sweet voice. Jane calmed Thor like no one else.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and a guard walked in. He looked right at Thor and said in a booming voice. “Heimdall requires your presence my prince.”

Everyone fell silent, uncertain of why the Gatekeeper was calling for Thor. The prince looked around before standing, nodding at his company before following behind the guard, his mind racing. As they came closer, he was surprised to see his father standing next to Heimdall. Thor walked up, gripping Mjolnir nervously, “AllFather.”

“Thor.” His father murmured.

Heimdall turned his golden gaze on the thunder god, expression unreadable and voice as always, lacking emotion. “Thor, you must go back to Midgard.”

“Loki?” he felt his heart leap in his throat, what had his little brother done now?

“Jane.” That single word was almost enough to knock Thor to his knees. Jane? Jane? Of all people, why her?

He was struggling to catch his breath, fighting to keep his emotions in check as he looked desperately at the Gatekeeper. “What is wrong? What has happened to her?”

“It is not my place to speak of it. But you must go to Midgard immediately.”

Thor looked over at the half built Bifrost which was nearly finished before looking at Odin. His father nodded once before he beat the end of his staff on the rainbow bridge three times. Immediately the bright colors darkened, swirling until a black hole appeared under Thor and he was falling. He waited several beats, gripping Mjolnir before twirling it and flying out of the darkness and into the Midgardian sky.

It took Thor a bit to recognize where he was before veering right and heading to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters which had taken home in the only place that made sense. Stark Tower. Thor landed heavily on the landing pad to see Natasha Romanoff already waiting for him. “Thor, good to see you again. Although I wish it were under better circumstances.”

“As do I. Tell me, where is Jane?” he asked, stepping towards the fiery agent, his voice deep with worry.

“Follow me.” Natasha walked into Stark Tower with Thor following close behind. His look asked the question that dared not leave his lips. “Loki paid Jane a visit not long after you left for the second time, and before we knew it they were both gone. We searched everywhere for her and just when we were closing in on her location, Jane appeared on the roof, unharmed but…she had no memory of why she was in New York.”

“Wait, are you telling me she does not know who she is?” Thor asked in disbelief.

“No, I am saying she knows who she is, has all her memories leading up to the night before she met you.” Natasha stopped, turning to look at him. Thor stared in what could be identified as horror.

“She…does not…remember…me?” Thor asked softly.

“No.” Thor decided to keep quiet until he saw Jane for himself. Maybe this was some sort of game of theirs. Just to test him.

When they got near the room, he saw Fury and banner. They were talking in low hushed voices, falling silent at the sight of Thor. Natasha looked almost uncomfortable now, unsure of what would happen. Thor gave them a nod before walking through the door and into the lab.

Jane was sitting on the bench, idly drawing on the table with a pan. Thor stood by the door for a few seconds before clearing his throat. Jane looked up startled before flashing a sarcastic smile, “Hello. And who are you that I am supposed to remember?”

“Thor.”

The color drained from her face, “Oh.”

“Jane…?” he took a step towards her, causing her to stand and take a step back.

Everyone had been telling her that she was the one who had met Thor. She was the one who had seen him come to Earth and had learned about Asgard before anyone else. She was supposedly helping them discover the wormhole’s formula so that S.H.I.E.L.D. could have direct contact with the Asgardians. They also said that she was in love with Thor. Yet she could not remember him. The only thing she knew was that her heart beat faster at seeing him, her fingers longed to touch his rippling muscles and her heart twisted at hearing the agony in his voice. These emotions confused the hell out of her and freaked her out.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know you. I’m so sorry!” Jane said softly before brushing by him and running.

Thor stayed where he was, dumbstruck. Jane didn’t remember him. She didn’t remember the time she had hit him with her car. The night on the roof by the fire. His lips brushing against hers. The tears of joy and the passionate kiss they had shared at seeing each other again. She didn’t remember his calloused hands running up her smooth skin, his lips touching her neck, the long nights they had spent together. She didn’t even remember the conversation where they admitted that they held each other’s hearts. Jane still held his yet she had no idea.

That shook him into action but by the time he got to her chambers, she was gone. Jane was already on the plane back to New Mexico.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor leaves Jane to go back to Asgard, only to be called back to Earth when Loki wipes Jane’s memory.

It had been several weeks since Jane had been back in New Mexico, and things seemed almost the same. Despite the fact that the entire town was under construction after an event that she had been involved in. An event that had apparently changed her life forever.

Darcy and Selvig had tried to help her but Jane was so confused that instead she lashed out and chased them away. The feelings she had for Thor didn’t match what was going on inside her head.And it made her feel an overwhelming sense of guilt. Jane didn’t know why, she just did.

She threw herself at her work, trying to forget her emotions. Only problem was that she had already completed anything she had been working on. So Jane went through the files and reread her work. The further she got, the more she realized that she had been on something big. The whole idea gave Jane a headache so she went to the bar to calm herself down.

Loki walked along the road. He had been carefully observing Jane to make sure his spell had worked properly. And he was not disappointed. Jane had completely forgotten Thor, leaving his fool of a brother heart broken. He laughed in exuberance. 

He watched her enter the bar and soon followed. The second part of his plan was beginning. Jane was already on her second drink, looking off. Loki sat down next to her and ordered rum. Jane glanced sideways at him, “Long week?”

“Something like that.” Loki smirked at her.

“Jane.” she held out her hand at him, grinning.

Perfect. He took it, passing a second spell into her body. “Tom.”

She smiled charmingly in response and soon the two got to chatting. Loki wasn’t interested in mortals, he found them mere insects. But Jane was different, simply because of the way her life intertwined with Thor’s. 

Loki remembered how different his brother was when he had seen him after his return. Thor had completely changed from an arrogant moron to someone who perhaps had a heart. Loki couldn’t help but wish he had someone like Jane who could help him feel at peace. She had healed Thor and had influenced him to be a better person. Loki wanted to know if she had the same effect on him.

Within a few hours, Loki’s second spell and the alcohol had done the trick and Jane wasn’t herself. She reacted on impulse and kissed him. Loki knew that she wasn’t in her right mind or that she even really wanted to. But the magic had created the urge of lust and the drinking was numbing the pain. But Loki kissed her back, intending on completing the plan.

Soon they were in her room, their clothes on the floor. Breathless and exhausted. Loki grinned in the night as he traced circles on her back with a cold finger. His plan had worked. He had read in his studies how mortal women became emotionally connected after such an intimate event. And now Jane was attached to Loki. Poor Thor.

He wrapped an arm around the sleeping Jane, dozing off himself. Little did he know that the God of Thunder had just landed outside the door. His heart intent on figuring out what was happening with Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor leaves Jane to go back to Asgard, only to be called back to Earth when Loki wipes Jane’s memory.

Thor gripped Mjolnir nervously, it hummed with the same energy that raged inside him. He walked to the door, raising his fist and only hesitating for a moment before knocking. He bit his bottom lip and stepped back, unsure of what would happen next.

 

At the gently knock, Jane sprung from Loki’s side and quickly threw on a T-shirt and sweats. Loki watched her with interest as she battled to look as though she had not just woken up.

Jane stumbled to the door, her heart pounding. She felt a bit odd, as though she had had too much to drink. But she shook her head and ignored the emotions and instead concentrated on who could possibly be at the door this time of night. She had a sinking feeling who but it wasn’t confirmed until she opened her door and felt all the breath rush out of her lungs. “Thor.”

He took a step forward, his blond hair being tugged at by the breeze and his blue eyes intense. His deep voice was low and gentle as he spoke. “Jane, I wish to apologize to you. When I saw you that day, I did not react how I should have and it was wrong of me.”

“Thor, I should be the one apologizing.” The words left her lips before she could stop them. Once again she felt the familiar tug on her chest towards him but it unnerved her and all Jane wanted to do was run.

Loki dressed, listening before walking up behind her. There he wrapped an arm around her waist, pressed a kiss to her neck, all the while his green eyes mocked Thor. Jane stiffened, watching as Thor’s face slowly changed. From tenderness, to pain, to anger and then to rage. His reaction was so startlingly, she wondered if it was something deeper.

Thor stepped forward, his eyes ablaze. “Loki.”

Jane flinched and yanked away from the cool arms of “Tom”. This man had wiped her memory and destroyed her life only to use it to trick her so that he could get back at Thor. At that thought, she lost all dignity and launched. Slamming her fists against Loki with furious yells. The trickster was so startled he did not react at first. Thor bound forward and pulled Jane away.

“Why are you doing this?” Thor demanded.

“To prove that I am no longer the teenage boy who you could rule over.” Loki spat.

“No, you’re just a jealous little toddler.” Jane snapped.

Thor tightened his hold on her but he could already see the faint glow of magic in Loki’s hand. Thor put himself between the two, pushing Jane back as he raised Mjolnir to shield himself as a twisted staff came crashing down.

Their weapons clanged as the battled, the two brothers red faced and snarling. Thor tried to keep Loki as far from Jane as possible while Loki danced, trying to get around him. As Loki swung the scepter he conjured a black knife and drove it in Thor’s leg, causing the thunder god to fall to his knees. Loki grinned and thrust the scepter forward to finish him off.

The sharp tip appeared on the other side, covered in blood. The frantic uneven beating of a heart reached his ears. But it was not the intended victim. Jane and thrown herself in front of Thor at the last minute, sacrificing herself to save the man she loved but did not remember. Loki stared in horror and pulled the scepter away. Her eyes were glazed and her chest blossoming scarlet as she fell to her knees, collapsing on the floor.

A howl of agony cut through Loki’s trance. Thor was stumbling forward, wrapping his strong arms around her protectively, catching Jane as she fell. He keened loud and clear, his massive frame shaking with grief. Loki stepped back then spun on his heel and raced out of the house.

Thor did not notice or care that Loki had gone. He stroked Jane’s quickly paling skin, tears rolling down his cheeks and disappearing into his beard. Jane watched him, tears slipping from the corners of her eyes as she struggled to breathe. Thor rested his forehead against hers before brushing his lips ever so slightly against hers.

A soft gasp caused him to jerk back and her eyes were closed. He howled her name and her eyes fluttered open, full of love and joy. They were wide with recognition and the familiar beautiful smile traced her lips, “Thor.”

“Jane.” His deep voice was deep and broken as he looked upon her.

She weakly raised one hand to his cheek, and he held it there with his own hand. She could no longer speak as blood bubbles formed at the corners of her mouth. But she managed to mouth “I love you”, before with one last choking sound, she became still.

Thor helplessly called her name, before weeping freely. His howls echoed through the small town all night. By morning, Jane’s body was ice cold, Thor still held her, his eyes red and his hands covered in blood. But he too had fallen still as he gazed upon her sleeping face.

Fury, along with Tony arrived with several agents. Tony gripped the wall for support while Fury struggled to keep his mask of no emotion on. Neither of them had expected this, Jane had been protected and yet Loki had still managed to kill her.

After much coaxing, Thor allowed Jane’s body to be taken away. Tony watched him carefully, noticing that as soon as the shell of the woman was gone, something changed in those electrifying blue eyes. Fury tried to speak but Thor cut him off, “I have forgiven my brother for everything he has done. I have tried to make peace with him on countless of occasions. But in this regard, he has gone too far. He must pay for what he has done.”

The look that Tony had seen was plain and simple. Loki would die for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was....incredibly hard to write since I treasure all three characters. Please leave feedback!


End file.
